James Blood
James Blood (ur. 13 marca 1990 r. w Bristolu, Zjednoczone Królestwo Wielkiej Brytanii i Irlandii Północnej) – angielski wrestler, który latem 2010 występował na ringach Extreme Wrestling Federation. Opis James Blood urodził się 13 Marca 1990 roku w portowym, angielskim mieście Bristol. Był niechcianym dzieckiem, wpadką jaką zaliczyła jego matka, szalona rzeźbiarka z jego bezrobotnym ojcem. Blood od małego sprawował problemy wychowawcze. Żyjąc w rozbitej rodzinie, z matką którą nie obchodził los syna, James zszedł na złą drogę. W wieku 14 lat matka wyrzuciła go z domu, gdyż sprzedał jej biżuterię by mieć pieniądze na narkotyki. To był straszny okres w życiu Jamesa, lecz przetrwał go dzięki sile swojego charakteru. Wtedy to właśni odnalazł go łowca wrestlingowych talentów, gruby angol Johnny White. „Cookie Monster” występował w lokalnej federacji w zamian za kąt do spania, jedzenie i drobne „kieszonkowe”. Gdy coraz więcej emigrantów pojawiało się na wyspach, Blood poznał młodą Polkę. Zakochał się w niej, jednak dziewczyna po 6 miesiącach wróciła do starego kraju. James zadłużył się u lokalnego mafiosa by mieć pieniądze na przylot i dłuższy pobyt w Polsce. Na miejscu okazało się jednak, że dziewczyna po powrocie ożeniła się z starszym, bogatym mężczyzną. Blood próbował ją odzyskać, jednak zaczęły kończyć mu się pieniądze. Nie miał z czego oddać, wiedział że powrót do Angli jest jak wyrok śmierci. Usłyszał o EWF i postanowił to, czego nauczył się w Angli wykorzystać w Polsce. Mówi dosyć dobrze po Polsku, uczył się go specjalnie dla ukochanej. Przed jej poznaniem James był jednak zupełnie inny- nie w głowie mu były miłości, zaliczał panienki seryjnie, dużo pił, ćpał i miał wszystko, absolutnie wszystko w dupie. Ludzie którzy słabo go znają, mają go za chama, prostaka i człowieka nie wykształconego. Jest on jednak wbrew pozorom inteligentny i sprytny, co jednak skutecznie ukrywa pod płaszczykiem zwykłego chama. Po swym Polskim zawodzie miłosnym wrócił do swojego dawnego ja. Wygląd Blood najczęściej ubiera się w spodnie w kratę i koszulki Polo, do ringu wychodzi bez koszulki i w krótkich spodniach w czerwono-czarną szkocką kratę, z żółtym napisem „Jack The Lad” na tyłku. Ma krótkie, brązowe włosy, ostre, twarde rysy twarzy, niebieskie oczy i szczery uśmiech, którym uwielbia szokować, na przykład szczerząc zęby ze złamanym nosem i twarzą umazaną we krwi. Na żebrach ma tatuaż krzyż, zaś na lewym bicepsie nazwę jednej ze swoich ulubionych punkowych grup, The 4 Skins. Wejście na ring James Blood wychodzi do swoich walk bez szczególnych fajerwerków. Zaczyna grać Ace Of Spades (ulubiony utwór Jamesa którego może słuchać na okrągło), „Cookie Monster” zmierza do ringu szybkim, sprężystym krokiem i wślizguje się pod ostatnią liną, oczekując w skupieniu na przeciwnika. Ciosy *'Last Dance' Splash *'Uncle Keith’s special blend' Scissor DDT *Ace of Spade DDT *Enlish Special (Bardzo stiffowy, bardzo twardy lariat) *Wszelkiego rodzaju DDT, face i brain bustery *Super Kick, *Drop Kick, *Hurricanrana, *Moonsault, *Różne odmiany splashów, *Flying Elbow, *Knee Drop, *Leg Drop, Blood cały czas się rozwija i uczy nowych ciosów. Catchphrases *I’m BLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD ! (Wykrzyczane zazwyczaj przed rzuceniem się na przeciwnika) Bilans walk (2-0-1) Objaśnienia tabeli Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy EWF